


i  am pregnant

by vickimorenoxox



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickimorenoxox/pseuds/vickimorenoxox
Summary: Berry finds out in the cutest way that iris is pregnant





	i  am pregnant

It was a long day at work Iris wasn't feeling it today to be perfectly honest feeling it for a while now she's been feeling fatigued crabby her emotions are all over the place and she even missed her period. That only could mean one thing she was definitely pregnant and a pregnancy test confirmed it.  
She started laughing to yourself, of course, she was happy it's been two years of marriage and Berry and her were talking about starting a family but so soon to get pregnant was mind-boggling to her  
What's so funny sweetheart Barry (walking into the room) you're home early Honey I thought you were working late in star lab. (Trying to hide the pregnancy test from him)  
No sweetie we didn't stay today. anyway what's that behind your back (raising one eyebrow)  
What do you mean barr I have nothing behind my back see racing her (two hands up)  
Really what is this flash to her side and grabbing it  
You do know that you can't hide anything from the fastest man alive he started to (laugh)  
(looking down) come on stopping mid-sentence oh my God Iris you are I am really what what how you're pregnant  
. Iris (her voice cracked) and I barely found out today I had all the symptoms but I definitely am pregnant  
Really I can't believe it picking (her up and spinning her around)  
Whoa whoa Barry slow down (laughs)  
Sorry sweetheart did I hurt them  
Them raising one eyebrow no honey I'm perfectly fine  
They could be twins he said smiling  
Twins what are the chances of having twins she (chuckled)  
i guess we have to wait and see Mrs. Allen leaning in for a kiss  
I guess we'll have to see Mr. Allen ( kissing him back)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone thanks you for reading I appreciate it if you would leave a comment a or a review this is my first ever fanfiction I hope you guys enjoy it and happy reading  
> Mistakes are mine


End file.
